Romance of the elf and rider
by raven guy
Summary: Takes place after Eldest Ayra's not sure abuot feelings for Eragon Gets a little Lemony in chapters. Plese R&R the first 2 chaps not great MF AryaEragon.
1. After the Battle of the Burning planes

Romance of the Elf and Rider

Disclaimer: I don't own the Inheritance trilogy and most likely never will so the only thing here that's mine is the story line. This is my first fanfic so don't flame me to bad!

Reader beware this story happens after eldest so major spoilers. 

This story will change POV's author (me) will warn you when POV changes Tx Reaven guy.

1, after the battle of the burning plains

The day after the battle of the burning plains there was unease in the camp they knew that the empire's arm would be back en masse in almost a fortnight (2 weeks) so the Varden most regroup but there is still much bittersweet happiness for the victory that cost so many lives.

**Eragon's POV** it is great to be back with Roran as well as the rest of Carvahall Roran seems to have the commanded of a general over his most trusted army and what's with this carrying a hammer around every where he goes but suddenly a tentacle of thought brushed him "_Saphira quit it"_ "_Eragon come Orinn and Nasuada have ordered a council"_ he felt Arye's mind withdraw from his coming back from his reverie he looked at Roran "I got this feeling we have to go to a council?" said Roran Questioningly "yes" I said.

**Arya's POV. **I saw him land with Roran hanging on behind him knuckles white. Even if I told him we could not be together I still have feelings for him and probably always will even if my better judgment was telling me to let him be my mate I mean he is dashing (in a half human half elf kind of way) no Arya I thought mentally kicking my self you're the ambassador to the elves and princess of the elven nation you can't have some kind of human tramp be your mate _but he is part elf_ that was an accident, (author's note I use italics to show a conversation between competing thoughts in a persons mind) _that doesn't stop him from being part elf _no I shale never have love "_you know I heard that" _said Eragon with his mind "_you where eavesdropping?" _"_Heh heh yeah"_ I blushed _see he knows just walk up to him and give him a kiss _but that's taking it a bit far… " You know we have been sitting here for about ten minutes" Roran Interjected I blushed even more "lets go than Nasuada seemed very worried" "lets go then" Eragon said and I jumped on to Saphira's back. So what do you think please R&R!

Chapter Two War Council.


	2. war council

thanks to MichSchonken my first review!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance trilogy or Twinkies and I am not training an army of mutant weasels (A/N Those of you who read my bio may understand what I'm saying) Claimer: I do Own The Baron Ace I Fidot and the story line.

Chapter 2 War Council

A/N Sorry about the really short chapters I'm just new at this.

Ayra's POV soon we landed near Nasduada's tent with a Farley heave thump. Eragon, Roran And I slid off Saphira's Back while the glistening blue dragon poke her head through the flap in the tent as we entered "Late as always" Said The Baron Ace I Fidot (A/N Whose name can be rearranged to say Baron Idiot Face, But of curse you already knew that (my brother walks in beats me over the head with my lave lamp and says "of course they knew that and I black out on my keyboard gb bhggb (5 seconds later) o well you can tell he's going to be the good guy know one likes g (I hate him already and I made him 2 minutes ago))) "o shut up your al ways judging" Said Orik "Yes I know little basstard" he whispered under his breath "I heard that " I said Oh well here's what where going to do… said Nasduada. (A/N I'm going to skip this part and maybe put it in as a supplemental chapter at the end if enough people tell me to. so on ward)

Eragon's POV (during the meeting) Ayra is so hot Ayra is so hot Ayra is so hot Ayra is so hot Ayra is so hot Ayra is so hot Ayra is so hot Ayra is so hot Ayra is so hot Ayra is so hot Ayra is so hot Ayra is so hot Ayra is so hot Ayra is so hot Ayra is so hot Ayra is so hot Ayra is so hot yes good idea General Ayra is so hot Ayra is so hot Ayra is so hot Ayra is so hot Ayra is so hot Ayra is so hot Ayra is so hot Ayra is so hot Ayra is so hot Ayra is so hot… (A/n Ahh A man Fueled By testosterone Or Twinkies I have know idea which)

Back to Arya's POV gods listening to him is like listening to a broken record _He's trying to turn you on!_ Is not _is to_ Is not _is to_ Is not _is to_ Is not _is to_ Is not _is to _shut up better concense. That night I found Eragon Sobbing his eyes out and saying some thing like she hates me she hates me over and over _see Mr. I CAN DEAL WITH Anything is crying over you _you should comfort him (A/N now introducing Underlined thought that Is the thought of a person ingenrel like the shoulder angel thing) Not You to Honestly Arya You are as cold hearted as Durza himself that he is in pain _If you don't that wound may never Heal._ "Eragon?" "Go away he sobbed "just like all the other times" I sat down next to him and held his left hand in mine he jerked it away instantly Ugh "Eragon I still do like you maybe I do love you that's no reason to beat yourself up over it he looked at me his eyes (A/N I don't Know what color his eyes are so if you know tell me tx) glistening with tears shown like Spheria's scales I moved a little closer as he mirrored me we both put our hand s out and held them together I looked at him and he looked at me with eyes that told me he bring back five of Shrioken's spines and Galbetorexes pelt if I asked him to; he kissed me on me lips hard and deeply. Mahaha Cliffy Hee Hee. See what happens next time, which might not be for a while I'm trying to stockpile chapters, but it might not work with school in the way. Sorry about all the A/N's but if you don't like them Tough!


	3. With a twist of lime

Disclaimer: Damnit I don't own Eragon OK?

Claimer: I do Own The Baron Ace I Fidot and the story line.

Chapter 3: with a twist of lime.

A/N Don't Read Unless You read the Last chapter. K? raven guy. Every one I think from now on I'm going to have Ayra's be the Main POV (unless Other ways marked)

Suddenly we broke apart Eragon Flustered "I'm so sorry I don't know what came over…" he could never finish for I silenced him with a deep hard kiss of my own (A/N I was toying with the idea of him getting hit with an arrow to the back what do you think should I have done that?) We were kissing for I don't know ten minutes when I slide my tongue across his lips. He shuddered then pulled away "no Ayra" he said, "this was not supposed to happen" "how do you know?" I inquired " love you and you love me so it shouldn't be a problem" "but remember what you said to me in Ellesmere" "I was trying to protect you" "and you shattered my farith" "I was startled" "my heart broke that day as well as me love for you" "then why did you kiss me?" "It was just sort of spur of the moment" "all action has thought behind it" "Grunt" we sat in silence for a long time finely he said "all right I still do love you but you've hurt me" "That's Nothing I can't Fix" I cooed so I lifted his head and started to kiss him then his tongue brushed my lips we kissed again and your tongues danced around each others mouth he held me close we were entirely facing each other and I don't know how it happened were standing I felt a lump under his pants rising up my leg I kissed him all the harder he put his hand around my left breast and was doing circles around the nipple I moaned softly and pressed my hips against his making him to moan my name softly in my ear but the sun was setting so we broke apart and walked back to our tents "_I love you Arya"_ _"and I you"_. HA HA Cliffy Again o well I got homework to do so this is raven guy signing off.


	4. Spiked with lemon wink

A/N dudes i have a freaken brain disabilite here so u who keep geting pissed off for bad spelling fuck off ok otherwise as i said DON'T FLAME TO BAD and sorry my internets been down for a wihle changeing type agien to humor found i write better that way (could be a bit of action/adventur thogh) also if you point out the words on that i misspelled i will correct them just don't keep saying your spelling sucks a little help is greatly appreciated:-)

Disclaimer: Damnit I don't own Eragon OK?

Claimer: I do Own The Baron Ace I Fidot and the story line.

Chapter 4: spiked with LEMON

That night Eragon came to my tent _"can I come in?"_ he said as an answer I opened the flap with magic he was wearing a tunic over his boxer shorts where as I was missing the tunic part. He stooped in and sat next to me "Ayra do mind what happened today? Because I will stop if you didn't" I answered him with a long kiss on his lips he kissed me back I playfully nibbled on his ear he kissed me hard but nipped my tongue _"All right your going to get it for that" _I straddled his legs and lay on top of him kissing with such fiery passion that I thought he might burn to a crisp.I felt some thing growing larger underneath me pressing against me _"is this a friend you want me to meet"_ he nodded a patted the lump and he moaned he pulled me in to a fiery embrace and undid my bra he cupped his hand around my breast and it stiffened and my underwear was as wet as Galbatorix is evil. I toke off his shirt and ran my hands over his rock hard ab's, he began to lick the side of my neck it was driving me wild, I pulled off his boxers _note to self all body parts up to scratch lets see ab's Check biceps check cute face check at least part elf check manhood Wahoo Big Check ok I'm ready._ He was licking now from my face down to in between my breast to my navel to _AHHHHHHH _he had found a spot I moaned Eragon he slip his tongue under my underwear and licked my entrance **Eragon's POV** licked around her entrance man was she wet I pulled off her underwear hoping not to cum myself before hand and stuck my tongue in her she moaned "Eragon" I decided it was time well almost time I stared kissing all the way back up her body and was kissing here on her lips and neck she suddenly grabbed my dude down underwink and was massaging it than she licked it and started sucking on it then she came back up to me and guided the head right into her I began to push my self into her she moaned again then I started to thrust in and out slowly at first but picking up speed she met my thrusts with her hips suddenly I felt nothing my brain had exploded I kept thrusting into Arya and she moaned but I couldn't hold it at all and I cumed inside of her spreading my seed through her. Now considering the fact that we were both part elf we kept going till five am (we started at midnight) after many climaxes we decided that we should sleep so sleep we did (with my tired member still in her). Wohoo well my first time at a lemon so what do ya think I may even do a few more


	5. Open Mouth Insert Foot

Hi all I Am So Sorry about not updating 11/5/2005 I was n the hospital on Tues and at the doctors all this time well I'm happy I don't have a tumor but I could end up having some eye trouble any way sorry if people don't want me to write about there reviews but write it in and sign Anonymous ahnh who cares so of my favorite reviews are from : malua the snow on grass, BartmanX (cool nick name Bart Man rules), MLLamble yeah that's what I was thinking when I wrote this. I don't mind if you get mad at me a little but I did just get out of the hospital.

So here we go on with…what ever chapter where on

Disclaimer: (insert favorite disclaimer here but add Eragon to the end thank you)

Chapter: Whatever where on.

A/N HOLY CRAP MY CHAPTERS ARE WAY SHORT SORRY EVERY ONE I'LL TRY AND MAKE THIS ONE LONGER.

Chapter 5 Open mouth Insert Foot

Two Days After Our Last Chapter… 

Well it's been two days since… well you know what I'm talking about and every one here is nervous Galbatorix's army is remobilizing faster that we expected from what we know the elves have struck at Gil'ead (A/N spelling mistake?) the urgals are still our allies so we will have there support when he strikes again at this point I'm going to another conceal about WHAT THE HELL WERE GOING TO DO well now that your up to speed.

"If he strikes at our flank were done for" said a council man (look I don't feel like making to many more names so the council will be council man 1,2,3,4 etc. TX)

"But he won't" said Jormandor

"Why"? Said council man 1

"Because that is not his style" said Eragon flatly

"He is right" said Jormandor "he prefers head to head battles"

"But he still would resort to trickery" said council man 1

"He will not attack that way" Elva said her voce shocking all

"How do you know little girl"? Said Fdiot

"Because in two days he will attack our front line with the entirety of his army that is not repelling elves at Gil'ead" said Elva

"How do you of all people know little girl" said Fdiot

"Because" said Elva Turning to face him her dragon mark flashing like silver "I can sense there fear as well as I can yours".

Look that's the only important part of that meeting so hay lets just not listen to the boring rest of it Shall we? OK

2 BORING hours later… 

"Hay Arya want a ride"? Asked Eragon swooping out of the sky on Saphira's (A/N spelling Mistake?) back

"Thank you" I replied and Jumped lightly on to her back

We flew to my tent on the way both Eragon and Saphira were unusually quiet as we arrived at my tent Eragon turned around and jumped off I did like wise

"Good night" he said I responded with a kiss we kissed back and forth his tongue flicked across my lips as we kissed again and our tongues flicked out and wrestled in our mouths

"ERAGON NO MORE OF HANKY PANKY STUFF NEXT THING YOU know YOUR BOTH GOING BE HAVE SEX AND ARYA IS GOING TO GET PREGNET" we both blushed I said "I heard that" Saphira looked at Eragon reproachfully 'never go around screwing women you aren't married to bad things can happen and I wish that Arya had a boy dragon for me to have some fun with you can't be the only ones" still blushing he climbed on to Saphira's back and they toke off I still blushing went into my tent and begin to fall asleep that occurring I had a series of … pleasurable dreams not to wake up till next morning…

End of chapter 5

Any sympathy or review send am my way you no which button to push. LATER!


	6. aouthers note 2

Sorry every one but my computer crashed it's probly not going to be up for around 2-4 weeks I'm using my moms computer and I'm trying to do this chapter justice also the last chapter title has o meaning what so ever I just like saying that TX for the good reviews (I'm over twenty now YEAH (I'm pathetic aren't I))

-Raven Guy


	7. Remember to drink LEMONade!

Hi All it's me again I know it's been awhile hay I'm really sorry but I've been juggling a lot of school work and other tasks but I swear that I will finish this story and if I don't you can hit me with a tuna thank you very much but my computer crashed so I'm sorta screwed with my previous chapters I going to try and rewrite the first two chapters but I'm a sucky writer and this is first fic so I trying as hard as I can thanks for the great reviews now I've decided for a little more lemony freshness wink so off we go! O yaeh S/M? Means spelling mistake if you see one it will be after the word please send what I should have used in your reviews just number them and I'll fix it TX

-Raven Guy

Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon GET IT THROUGH YOUR SKULLS

Chapter 5 always remember to drink LEMONade on hot days wink

A/N I know early in the chapter huh well I've decided to screw the whole POV thing so from now on it 3rd person this is just so there's know confusion.

"o come on" Eragon said to Saphira "I get to make out with her once and then YOU get all mad at me"

"Eragon" said the blue behemoth (Saphira HAY I HEARD THAT) (me sorry sorry (cowering in fear)) "you know what could happen to her if you just go around fucking every girl you meet"

"All right I get your point" said Eragon down cast.

The Next day.

Arya walked up to Eragon the next day and said "hi it's a bit hot out today want to take a swim" (some readers should know where this is going wink wink)

"All right" he said "I'll meet you where we meet in chapter 2 (A/N I've decided to make it so the characters know there in a story)

"'k" she said

-----------------------------------------------------------

a bout an hour later at the place in chapter three.

Eragon walked throw the grass to the place where they had met before he told Saphira who he was going to be with

"It goes against my better judgment but I won't interrupt"

Arya walked out wearing a blue two piece that made her look really sexy it accented her curves and seemed to be about a size to small in the upper piece it made Eragon feel a slight string in his pants he himself was only wearing shorts

"Hi Arya wanna jump in" he said nervously she gave him a look and dove in; he jumped in after her he saw her body moving towred the surface and he swam toured(S/M?) her body broke the surface a moment before his he popped up and startled her he silenced her with a deep kiss they kissed a few more times and then Arya flicked her tongue across his lips and made him shudder there next kiss allowed for the exploration of each others mouths before there next kiss (Eragon Was very hard now) he held the strap that held her top in place and said _Jierda _(S/M?) her top fell off her supple breasts she kissed him again pressing her chest ageist his and felt him shudder he then toke hold her hard pink nipples and tickled her with his fingers she shuddered at the sensation he than began to lick in the small hallow between the two hardened mounds she ground her hips into his hardness and shuddered as the sensation shook her to her core Eragon though seemed unfazed he begin to suck on one of her breast while massaging the other she groaned with pleasure and begin to feel wetness coming from inside her as well as the water surrounding them he begin to kiss her lips again and she begin stroking his chest and feeling his abs around her fingers she then ran her fingers down towards his pants which had a small lump in them she begin to stroke the top of the lump and he shuddered and begin to buck in to her the only thing stopping him were his pants which she happily removed for him then she started to kiss him again and again all down his neck with a fiery ferocity that surprised him he begin to paddle towards shore as she begin to lick his chest he reached the shore and rolled over so she was on top of him but then he rolled himself over again so he was on top she begin to remove her pants and turned himself around on top of her so he was facing her entrance he began to play with the black curls growing there and she shuddered he licked up her leg and up to her entrance there he begin to lick all around the folds of skin occasionally skittering across them she shuddered again he smiled and than licked her folds up and down she seemed to go crazy she thought let me give you the pleasure to which you have treated me she liked the head of his hardness and he suddenly licked and nibbled on the delicate skin more frocesly she begin to take the head of the shaft in her mouth and licked it all around Eragon started to lick and nibble and kiss the whole area around her folds then he cupped his mouth around her enterce and sucked on it she could not hold it in any longer and blasted her cum into his mouth as her first of many orgasms hit her he swallowed every drop and preceded his tongue into her as she went nuts suckling and rocking her head back and forth on this hardness his first orgasms hit and he relsed his load in to her mouth and she swallowed it all (A/N I've decided that elves and part elves 1 can have as meny orgasms in a row as any one would care to count 2 they get orgasms faster then people 3 they don't get tired from having sex they actually get more energy 4 there fluids taste different)he then tured himself over so his face was even with hers she looked at him and then thrust herself into him they were connected by his hardness.

After the WAHOO wink

Nasduada ran to Arya and Eragon as they walked through camp

"Something's happened Elva just predicted that Galbtorix has ordered his men to attack in two days"!

-----------------------------------------------------------

Mwaaa HAAA HAAA cliff hanger well this toke me 3 days to write so press that little blue botten it will make me update faster!

-Raven Guy


End file.
